Babes in Arms
by Ilonwy
Summary: What was it like, when Narnia had lost all hope to Jadis? What can you do, when the ice clenches at your heart? This is a reminder of how dark the night is just before the dawn. From the perspective of the wind. Read A/Ns. Rated for sadness.


**a/n:** This is a sad story i warn you, but it has a purpose. When all hope is lost to the believers, when you cannot feel GOD, HE is there and will show HIMSELF soon. After a storm so long, you've forgotten what the sun's light looks like, it will shine again, and when it does, it will shine all the brighter. The wind takes on the role of a fury, an observer telling the woes which it has seen. I would say enjoy but i'm not sure you will.

Babes in Arms

It was the saddest thing I have ever been forced to watch. They were babes in arms.

I am the wind and being such; I have seen and observed much. Sometimes I feel that it has been far too much. I created by Aslan's song. The day the stars began their beautiful dance, the day the ground itself boiled in delight, the day the beasts learnt to speak and the trees to move, I came into being. I am bodiless, and invisible, but the sons of Adam can still feel me and hear my voice. Today, the daughters of Eve shall hear my cry. For today the youngest generations were lost from the sweet song of Aslan. I can no longer remember it! The eldest descendants of Adam and Eve, at least those who followed the right path, had been lost already to the battles and wars. Even the women, wives, sisters, and mothers they all had been murdered, chained and sold, or worse. That evil queen, she has not a drop of human blood in her, for her heart is colder than the ice she creates, and harder than the stone by which she captures her victims. It was she who caused this. The name of Jadis shall forever be a curse on the lips of man kind. Of course, Narnia has no more lips of Adam's line. Those lips once flushed in youth and love are now are white and stained with blood. The bodies lay on the icy battlefield, no tombs for them, no burial chant shall be sung over them. Only my bitter cries bare the horror tale to their comrades. Tree and beast shall be left to spin the souls of these young warriors into history.

It was a crusade of children. Human kind had no more past; all the adults had been killed already. So they brought an end to their own future. It was exactly what that frigid witch wanted. She destroyed the race of man in Narnia. How shall the prophesy come to fruition now, Aslan? I saw it all. The young boys took up their fathers' swords. The lasses had no purpose there. Some took up bows and shields. A few thought to set up a place for the wounded. But it was hopeless. There were so many wounded and killed at once; the wounded could not even be retrieved from the ground, before their rescuers fell upon them dead. The maidens, who hadn't even bled yet, were slaughtered on the frozen field of battle. Things that were done to them only spurred the young boys on to their deaths. Every human child in Narnia was killed at that one time. The babes and bairns that didn't go to battle were only killed as their protectors were away fighting, never to return.

Adam and Eve's children had no support from their other brethren. The witch had made it very clear she was only out to kill the humans. Those who left to help were either stopped in their pursuit or they arrived too late.

The ice is stained with blood; the sky releases its tears as snow to tuck in the sleeping children, who will never wake again. I blow it about in my song of sadness. Jadis, I curse thee! May the children haunt thee by night! I would freeze thee with my own harsh wind, if it would do any good. You have already been frozen since the day you were spawned by some evil menace. Hope is lost to Narnia. Aslan where were You? Where are You? We are lost. The babes in arms now sleep in the red snow and stone. Rest well, children. I wish I could find rest with thee.

**a/n:** I warned you. This is to remind you. There is hope especially when it doesn't look like it. You already know this story. You know the happy ending will come, so instead i'm reminding you that what makes that ending so sweet is all that was gone through to get there. Feel free to review and give me your opinion. Thank you for reading. may GOD bless you, for all mankind is born into darkness but HE offers us a marvelous light. Remember "...without the shedding of blood there is no forgiveness." Only JESUS's blood saves. HE died and rose for us. I pray that you know how sweet the love of GOD is. With out it all hope would be lost. Happy Easter. HE is risen!


End file.
